Another run of the mill (oof hiatus)
by Dick-grayson-trash
Summary: When Nightwing(Dick Grayson) goes missing just how will the Batfamily get him back? And who is this Ringleader all the villans seem to be talking about?what has become of nightwing? (didn't know where to tag this but some facts may be wrong) (also THERE ARE A/B/O DYNAMICS BUT THEY AREN'T MENTIONED IN THE FIRST CHAP)
1. chapter 1

**i feel bad for writing this since im putting all my storys on hiatus except for two, this new one and Back to where it all began a Voltron fic i like writing but am to lazy to actually update.**

 _000000000_

 **Anyway this is rated M for Some what explicit content and very dark themes, cursing and many other things.**

( Dick is de-aged a bit and is 19 while jason is newly revived at 17, Tim is 13 and Damien isnt here yet)

000000000

 **I do not own any DC characters used, i only own original character (which are only used for character development and plot development)**.

000000000

Enjoy

0000000

It was a dark night in Blüdhaven, car horns, streetlights and the sound of yelling.

A man clad in a black and blue Kelver body suit could be just barely seen jumping roof from roof, only stoping when he heard the commotion below.

"well now, didnt your mothers ever teach you to respect your elders?"

Another night on the job, another group of muggers attacking a defenceless old woman.

The group of men that could easily be twice his size if not more, all muscle mass and rage as they turned to face the vigilante that interrupted their fun.

The former Robin only smirked as the woman took that chance to run, the group of men however seemed unfazed by her escape, all focus was on him.

Something was off, the 19 year old vigilante flowed into a defensive stance the parinoia of working with Batman having taken its effect.

The group seemed to smirk, the men slowly surrounding, not moving close enough for him to deliver any solid blows lest he get into their attack zone.

He was somewhat trapped, though he could easily come up with an escape plan.

One of the men behind him moved in going to reach for his arm, Nightwing reacted quickly jumping into a backflip just as the mans fingers ghosted over his elbow.

Nightwing managed to backflip over the brute landing in an offensive position and jumping once again as another frustrated man jumped in to hold him down.

Similar attacks and dodges continued for a short while before Nightwing realized something.

They weren't trying to hurt him, not badly at least, it was more like they were trying to catch him.

But who would want to catch him? especially someone from Blüdhaven, Nightwing had only been working the city for a little over a year and no well known phycos have yet to show themselves.

Just as he was about to roundhouse kick another brute a gunshot fired awfully close to their location.

The men seemed to smirk and regain a formation similar to the one before but weaker seeing as some sported bruises and injured bodies.

"now now boys no rough housing with the product"

A man holding a Glock still raised in the air walked into the ally, his face covered by a dark red medical mask, maybe mid 20-30's black hair tied into a ponytail and silver blue eyes.

Odd to say the least, but Dick had seen a man stop trains and a 16 year old now 20 something year old run faster then a bullet train, so not that odd.

The man lowered the glock and made his way through the brutes who seemed to watch in anticipation, Nightwing had plenty of questions, he had never heard of anyone with his description, and why had he called him a product?

"Nightwing, is that what your calling yourself these days? wow from boy wonder to this? hahaha quite pathetic if you ask me, shoulda kept the gig"

The man laughed holding back up the gun, "however im glad you didnt, you made things much easier for us."

Before Nightwing could react the gunshot went off, he had a moment to move managing to dodge the bullet so it only went through his shoulder and not his collarbone where the man seemed to be aiming.

He made a move to escape, he was clearly out matched and knew nothing about these thugs, the grunts seemed to well trained and their troop leader was unpredictible.

Pain.

So much pain.

He'd been shot many times before this and he's never felt this much pain.

He felt it Stem from his injured shoulder to his chest down to his abdomen and legs, then up turning into a spliting headache.

Oh God.

It hurt so much.

He opened his eyes, when had he closed them? and glared at the man as the former member of the dynamic duo fell to his knees gripping his shoulder in pain.

Then it all went dark.

0000000

 **this is simply a small sample of what im going to write, please review as it usually gets me to update faster XD**


	2. Instinct

**if you didn't read the description completely then you should know there are A/B/O (alpha, Beta and omega ) dynamics involved.  
There is some molestation i guess in this chapter? im not sure how far im actually going to take this but i promise nothing explicit.**

A man in red and black stood over a black and blue suited figure, the man stood tall as he walked around the fallen figure.

Just as he had planned, though the vigilante was more skilled then he thought, no problem of course just an early entrance and one stun bullet and down he went.

Now their newest product would sleep soundly while they transported him to the show room, every ringleader needed a main attraction after all.

The ringleader leaned down over the vigilante and ripped off the mask smirking as the body barely flinched.

He didn't need to force open the closed eyes to know there would be amazingly blue irises. This was Dick Grayson, and Omega with a lot of admirers who would pay a ton, not to mention the vigilante Nightwing a strong vigilante, former Robin who's villains would pay plenty to hurt him just to get to the Big Bat himself.

He was a rich man.

000000

He was a dead man.

Jason Todd and alpha, former robin and supposedly dead now known as redhood ran roof to roof in a slight panic.

He was entrusted with retrieving Gothams golden boy omega Dick grayson, aka Nightwing.

But he couldn't find him.

He couldn't fucking find him.

usually he was the one who would sense you wanted to talk and just pop up outta no where but nope he just goes missing.

But he was a little worried , his apartment looked like it had been empty for a few days, there was no sign of the bubbly vigilante anywhere .

Bruce was gonna kill him.

0000000

A large room full of cages and doors leading to smaller showrooms, the ringleader walked into the door colored a midnight blue inside was a room similar to what you would see in an interrogation on those phony cop shows, only inside the sound proof room was a bed and a teen by the name of Richard (Dick) John Grayson.

The teen was dazed, eyes dull and unfocused as he sat on the large bed wearing only a dress like shirt and underwear.

Despite his night job he had a rather slight form, a thin flexible body, shorter stature and a figure most omegas would die for.

Overall the perfect main attraction.

A thick collar wrapped his neck not to tight but tight enough he couldn't pull on it too hard, the was collar connected to a bed post by a thin yet durable chain.

Behind the bullet proof and sound proof glass he had the perfect view.

And so would any potential buyers, this one would be very expensive, after all they went through quite a bit of trouble to get him, and if no one was willing to pay up he could set him up in one of his rings and make plenty of money.

The Omega stretched as he slowly came into focus, still a little drunk on the sedatives, the ringleader merely watched as panic over took his features the young omega tugging at the chain slightly before going into distress.

The Ringleader smiled as the distressed scent wafted through the vents that connected the two rooms.

Turning away the ringleader left the room, he had to check on the other products, he'd send someone in in to look him over later.

Though he'd like to do it himself.

0000000000

Dick couldn't breath, sure he was trained to stay calm in these situations, but that was Nightwing , and right now he was not Nightwing.

His mask and suit had been removed and judging by the smell in the air so were his scent neutralizers, they knew he was Dick Grayson, and they knew he was an omega.

This was dangerous.

So very dangerous, he struggled again but to no use, he couldn't help but panic, his omega scent changing to a distressed scent, it was something he loathed. I made his seem weak, but worst of all it was a beacon to an omega in distress, an scared _defenseless_ omega.

Well that's exactly how he felt right now.

But how had they figured it out?

How did they know who he was, what he was, him, Bruce and all other heroes had always kept dynamics hidden, though it was easy for people to assume most were Alpha which wasn't exactly wrong but never confirmed to the public.  
For example, Batman, Aquaman, and superman were obvious Alphas, however Heroes like the flash, Martian man hunter, and a few others were hard to tell, though people assumed they were Alphas due to their strength and bravery, even though he knew both mentioned were actually Beta.

His mind continued to ramble about heroes dynamics and possible ways they people holding him captive could have figured it out, he didn't notice the opening of the door, weather it be because of the drugs or his panic he didn't know, all he knew was that the slamming of the metal door did not make him nearly scream.

A large Alpha reaching maybe 6'5 stood smirking at the door, he had sandy blonde hair and a scar reaching from the corner of his mouth and up to the inner corner of his right eye if Dick was in his Nightwing uniform and not tied up he could say he wasn't intimidated, but he could barely say he was wearing cloths and he was tied up and collared, so to say the least he was intimidated and a little scared.

The man walked closer to the now frightened omega an overpowering and dominant scent escaping, he seemed to be enjoying this a little too much.

Dick instinctively backed away as far as his restraints would let him, his head tilting up slightly to his embarrassment, he hadn't done something like this since he was little, Bruce had trained him how to go against and repress his submissive instincts as it was essential to the job as well as his survival as his ward.

The Alpha seemed pleased by the show of submission and toned down the release of his Alpha pheromones, "this shouldn't be too hard, already so submissive".

Dick stiffened he shouldn't be doing this, those damn drugs were still fogging up his head, he could barely control his body allowing his subconscious to take over, aka his omegan instinct was at the front controlling his reactions.

The alpha came closer roughly grabbing him by the chin and lifting his face so they made eye contact, the Alpha whistled lightly and moved his head around seemingly observing his facial structure.

" you're a pretty one alright, plenty of buyers would love you, drugs still in your system seems, huh, quite the eyes too, unique color..."

The Alpha seemed to look up and down his body, his other hand, the one not holding his chin, reached around and grabbed the back of his neck, Dick hadn't been scruffed since he was a pup, but Bruce had warned him about how omegas reacted to Scruffing, most went into what people would call a 'drop' where an omega would go completely go limp, this was basically against the law, and one of the reasons omegas had so many protection laws.

Dick felt his body go limp, fear overtaking his mind as the alpha above him smirked.

" good reactions to being scruffed, now, lets see"

The Alphas hands wandered his body and He wanted to puke, he felt hands roam his legs ad they were picked up and moved into different positions , he couldn't fucking move, why couldn't he move, he felt tears well in his eyes as the the Alpha rolled him onto his back and bent his knees to his chest testing his flexibility.

The alpha was laughing now, picking up the teens body and setting it on his lap, he pulled the smaller body so that Dicks head was leaning against his shoulder, hands roamed his back and ass, the Alpha made lewd comments and made notes almost like he was reviewing a product, Dick felt dirty, he felt wrong.

The alpha once again picked up the smaller omega and layed him on the bed the drop was finally starting to wear off and dick could feel control finally coming back to his body, the alpha looked down at the now silently crying omega, and left.

Dick rolled over to his side his legs finally listening to him, he could still feel hands , he could still feel every drift of fingers along his bare legs, he didnt want this, he didnt want to be here any longer.

00000000000000

 **I lost the ability to type like half way through this oof.**

 **i take suggestions for ships and which characters should be added, i also love reviews the help me decide what story to update.**


End file.
